


The Betrayed

by Esmeralda_Charms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayed Percy Jackson, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeralda_Charms/pseuds/Esmeralda_Charms
Summary: Percy Jackson's life was perfect. He had an amazing girlfriend, awesome friends, and a finally peaceful life. However, all that changed.  One day, when it all began, a child stumbled across the borders where Percy was walking. He was immediately claimed as a child of Poseidon. Percy was ecstatic.He had always wanted a brother. But, this kid, Adriean, hated him. He framed him for crimes he didn't commit, stole his friends, his life. But the final straw was when he stole his girlfriend. His Wise Girl, his soul. He left, a shell of his former self, his fatal flaw destroyed. The only ones who stuck by him were Nico, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Nemesis. He went to a train station, where he saw a train he had never seen before. He boarded, and the train took him to the stars. He found a ship, and gathered a crew. He became Captain Omega, known for his mercy to innocents, and his cruelty to evil.  He traveled across the universe, bolstering his reputation, and avoiding the recruiter Chaos. He made a new life in the stars... But what will happen when he is required to go back to his old one?





	1. Chapter 1

This my story, nice to meetcha. I have a very odd updating schedule; I just get random spurts of inspiration, and random bursts of motivation. If I'm lucky, I'll get both at the same time, and that's how my chapters are born. Have fun reading this trash.

I have another account on Wattpad, so yeah. It's by the same name and stuff.


	2. It Begins

Percy walked through the woods happily. He was euphoric. The war was over, and the gods had promised to give them a semi-peaceful life. Well, about a peaceful as a demigod life could be. Suddenly, a boy burst through the barrier. The boy was about 16.

He saw Percy. "Help!!" He screamed. "Giant demonic dogs are after me!!" Just then, two hellhounds hit the barrier. The boy screamed again and ran behind Percy. Percy uncapped Riptide and leapt into action.

Slashing and twirling, Percy and his blade whirled in a beautiful dance of death, and soon all that remained of the two hellhounds was a large pile of golden dust. The boy stared at him wide eyed. 

"Wow!!" He exclaimed. "That was awesome!! Will you teach me how to do that?" 

Percy laughed. "Sure. Everyone here learns how to do that." The boy stared at him in awe. 

"When I get older," he stated confidently, "I'm gonna be awesome as you."

Percy smiled softly. His hero worship was kind of adorable. Turning around to cap Riptide, he missed the calculating gleam in the boy's deep ocean blue eyes. He missed the devilish smirk on the raven haired boy's face. He missed his thoughts of replacing him.

\------------Later, at camp------------

Percy was kind of surprised. The boy, he said his name was Adriean, had claimed that there was three 'demon dogs' chasing him at first, but he killed one. "How did you kill it?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

Adriean drew himself up to his full height, looking offended. "Are you doubting my story?" He scowled. 

"No!" Percy reassured him hastily. "I just noticed that you weren't armed, and hellhounds are notoriously hard to kill." The campers surrounding them murmured agreements.

The boy hesitated. "I was running," he started, "and I saw a bronze, sort of glowing dagger stuck in a tree. I grabbed it and pulled it out, and threw it behind me. The next time I looked, there was only two of them and they were covered in some sort of gold dust." Percy nodded. His story seemed to fit. 

"So," he summarized, "You found a celestial bronze dagger, and threw it at the leading hellhound?" The boy nodded. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. Not many campers are that good with the dagger that early. Maybe you should start with it."

Adriean shook his head vehemently. "No. I wanna be a swordsman, like you."

Percy sighed. "You can't choose what you're good at buddy. You gotta go through the process of elimination."

Adriean scowled. "But-"

"But nothing." Percy interrupted. "The best fighter I know uses a dagger."

Adriean looked apprehensive. "Who is that?"

Percy smiled dreamily. "Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Adriean looked calculating. "Will she train me?" He requested.

Percy laughed. "Let's go see her."

\-------Later in the arena with Annabeth-----

Percy had a bad feeling. As soon as he entered the arena with Adriean, Annabeth hadn't spared him a glance. They were chatting and sparring with each other like old friends. It almost reminded him of himself and Annie when they were younger... No. Bad Percy. They just hit it off really well. That's it... Right? That has to be it.

\-------Later at campfire--------

We were all singing around the bright yellow flames when suddenly, a blue glowing trident appeared above Adriean's head. We all were thrown into shock. Suddenly Chiron knelt down and said, "Hail Adriean Mills, son of Poseidon, God of the sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and Father of horses." 

I felt a grin spread across my face as I knelt as well, the other campers following my example. I had a real half-blood brother!!


	3. The Betrayal

I woke up later than usual, the bunk next mine empty. _Huh_. I thought. That's strange. Why didn't Adriean wake me up? I shrugged. Who really cared? 

I walked out to the mess hall, I received dirty looks from the Ares cabin. That in and of itself wouldn't be odd, but they were looking at me like I killed their dad's favorite boar. Suddenly, Clarrise came storming towards me. "Jackson!!" She shouted. "You broke my spear!!"

The entire mess hall quieted and stared at us. I stared at her, perplexed. "What?" I asked, not comprehending.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "My spear." She said, in a tone that made it clear that she thought I was an idiot. "The electric one. Maimer.(Ha Lamer) You broke it." 

I frowned. "No... I'm pretty sure I didn't." 

She glared at me. "It was lying short-circuited in a puddle of water!! You're the Poseidon kid!! You also hate my Dad!! It's not that hard!!"

It was my turn to glare. "So you think it was me just because of some water and a feud with your dad? Anyone with a bucket and access to the lake could have done it!! And you should know that I don't care about parental fights!! I'm dating an Athena kid, for Styx's sake!!" (I refuse to use Hades as a curse)

She looked appropriately ashamed. "Sorry for accusing you." She muttered. Then she glared at me. "But I still don't like you, Prissy." I grinned cheekily at her in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Thank gods. When you apologized, at first I thought someone gave you brain damage." She punched me in the arm and walked back to her table. Nice to know some things never change. I mean, that punch hurt.

3rd person POV

Over the next few months, it was the same thing. The Demeter cabin accused him of wrecking their garden. The Hephaestus cabin accused him of putting a huge crack in their forge, rendering it unusable. The Aphrodite cabin accused him of ruining all their clothes, and trashing all their makeup. The huntresses accused him of breaking Thalia's bow beyond repair. The tears in her eyes hurt him more than her slap. The list goes on. The FINAL straw however, was when the Athena cabin accused him of soaking all their books and blueprints, rendering them unreadable. Annabeth wouldn't talk to him for an entire day before he managed to convince her that he didn't do it.

It was too late. The gods had heard about all the 'trouble' Percy had caused and summoned him to Olympus to sort it all out.

\-----------On Olympus------------

Percy stood before the assembled gods, with a defeated expression on his face. The gods stared at him with fury, except for a few.

"Perseus Jackson!!" Zeus thundered. (haha pun intended) "You stand before the gods accused of treason and sabotage. How do you plead?"

His head whipped around. "Treason?" He asked. "Last I heard, people only thought I was breaking their stuff.

Poseidon glared at him. "My son found a scythe charm in your bunk, and plans to defeat the gods, allowing a monster army into Camp, with instructions from Gaea. Care to explain?"

His face colored in frustration. "They're not mine!!" Poseidon's face darkened and he rose to his full height in anger. "Are you calling my Adriean a liar?" He roared.

"No!!" Percy denied. "But if someone"s sabotaging the camp it'd be easy to sneak-"

Zeus cut him off. "We know someone's sabotaging the camp, traitor. You are. Now how do you plead to your crimes?"

Percy glared right back at the assembled gods. "I plead innocent on all counts." 

Zeus called for a vote. The only ones who thought he was innocent were Apollo, Hades and Hestia. (I know they aren't Olympians, but let's just say that after the war, they were given thrones, by a wish that Zeus gave the Seven.) Zeus stared at Percy triumphantly. "The traitor is exiled from the Greek world, he will leave the camps at midnight. However, his scent will remain so he has to spend the rest of his life defending himself from monsters."

Aphrodite looked shocked at that. It was a little harsh to her, even for a traitor. The Olympians looked smug. Percy looked downright furious. "There will be a time," he stated in a deceivingly calm voice, "That you will have to fight again. And that time, I won't be there to save your godly behinds." His voice was calm, but there was no hiding the fury in his eyes. The gods looked shocked that he dared to speak to them like that.

Poseidon was furious.He roared, "I Poseidon, god of the seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and Father of horses, hereby disown Perseus Jackson as my child. You are no longer a son of the sea." The gods were shocked at his words. Disowning a child was huge. It would be a lie if they said they weren't affected. Aphrodite most of all. The effects on Percy were more obvious. His posture slumped slightly. He looked drained. The most shocking of all however, was his eyes. The color drained out of them, leaving a black line around where his iris was, and one around where his pupil was, staring at Poseidon in anger and sadness.

The gods POV

He swallowed visibly. "So, I suppose this means I'm not a demigod any more?" Poseidon nodded smugly. His eyes flashed, surprising us. "Good." He stated in satisfaction. "That means I don't have a fatal flaw anymore." When we didn't say anything in our confusion, he elaborated. "So when you come ask me to fight for you, I don't feel any obligation."

The gods stared at him in shock. Upon closer examination, we realized that his callous words were simply an attempt to disguise the heartbreak flaring in his eyes. He was broken. The gods realized this fact simultaneously.

We broke him. 

\----------------------------At Camp---------------------------Percy's POV I stalked towards Cabin 3, the anger radiating off me enough to drive off any would-be assaulter's. As I packed it occurred to me that Annabeth deserved an explanation. I texted her on my Leo-phone and told her to meet me at the beach. Twelve minutes later, I was pretty impatient. She still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like her to be late. I decided to go look for her. Big mistake numero uno, Percy. As I walked along the beach, I heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple giggling. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Find a private beach, will ya?

Then I heard it.

Heard her.

There she was, sitting on a beach towel. Next to her, my brother. They weren't kissing. You really couldn't call it that. It honestly looked like they were sucking each others faces off. It was her.

My Annabeth.

My Wise-Girl.

My life. 

Kissing my brother. I was heartbroken. They broke apart. They didn't notice me yet. "So Annabeth, when are you going to break up with that slimy traitor?" "Soon, hopefully." Those two words shattered my already cracked heart. It was like someone broke it, then ripped it out and threw it in garbage disposal. It was heart breaking. So I left. I didn't confront them. I didn't throw a fit. I loved her still, enough to want to avoid embarrassing her in front of her new love. I went to the big house and explained to Chiron what happened.

He was glaring at me in the beginning, but by the end of my sorrowful tale, even he showed a little sympathy. Then, I swore an oath on the Styx that I was innocent. He cried, and apologized, but it was too late. Nothing could be done. And, a little too late, it hit me that I could have done that on Olympus. I cursed my stupidity.

I left a note in the Hades cabin for Nico, and said if he wanted to contact me, I'll be awaiting his Iris message. After I left camp, I reached a clearing somewhere in the woods.

There, there was a very strange procession of beings. The only thing they had in common with each other were the expressions of sympathy.

There was 3 gods, a demigod, and a naiad and a dryad. There were Hades, Hestia, Nemesis, and Aphrodite. There was Nico. Hades and Hestia expressed their sympathy. But no pity. I was glad they didn't pity me. Nico asked to come with me wherever I go. Hades gave his blessing. Then it was Aphrodite.

"Percy," she began. "In the beginning, I didn't believe you. I thought you truly were a traitor. But, as most forget, I am not simply the goddess of love. I can feel heartbreak. I picked up some from you on Olympus, but it didn't compare to what you felt when you saw her cheating. I express my apologies."

I smiled sadly. "It's all fine. One more vote for me wouldn't have helped my case anyway." Finally, time for the goddess that most confused me.

"Lady Nemesis," I asked respectfully, "Why are you here? I didn't think you liked me very much.' She grinned. "I don't. However, I've got a proposition for you. Are you interested?" I nodded, very curious. "Go to the subway right in the middle of New York. Ask the ticket lady to, "με πάει στα αστέρια" (pronounced, me páei sta astéria) I frowned in confusion.

"Take me to the stars?" I translated. "Is that some secret code?" She grinned at me again.

"Of sorts." She handed me a bag. "Here, you need some different currency for where you're going." I took it.

Inside were green coins with no decoration, of varying sizes. Shrugging off my confusion, I bowed and said, "Thank you, Lady Nemesis." She nodded, and all the gods flashed out, leaving me and Nico with the nature spirits.

They spoke up. "Hello," they started. "We are the representatives of our race. We disagree with the gods decision." I smiled at them. The naiad went first.

"We don't like the fact that Poseidon disowned you. Because of the unanimous decision, we can grant you your water powers back." I smiled and nodded. She placed her hands on my head, and spoke a blessing, "Ευλογεί αυτό το παιδί με το νερό πνεύματα καλές ευχές, το νερό θα απαντήσει στην κλήση." A bright light flared and once it died, I felt a lot better. Next was the dryad. She repeated basically the same thing, and blessed me. Her incantation was different though.

"Ευλογεί αυτό το παιδί με τα πνεύματα της φύσης καλές ευχές, η φύση θα απαντήσει στην κλήση." After they had both left, I turned to Nico.

"Well," I started. "Looks like we're going to the city."


	4. Raiding and Chaos

Omega POV

I sighed in contentment. Life was good. My first mate, Skotádi, was escorting our latest batch of refugees off my ship, the Aurora . 

Suddenly I heard him call, "Omega!! Get your ass down here!! We have a visitor."

I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me. This 'visitor' must be important. Normally he simply escorted them away from my ship.

Yeah you could say that we're famous.

I strolled down the corridor, and cautiously peeked around the corner. I saw Skotádi standing next to the strangest man I've ever seen, looking hella pissed.

The man had jet black hair, the shade could make Hades himself jealous. He was wearing a black robe-like...thing. I really don't know how to describe it. 

It had a cape down to his feet, the overcoat itself want down to mid-thigh level. His pants were form fitting and showed off his lean muscle. 

The most interesting part however, were his eyes. They were a pitch black, with little white speckles.

I strode out into the open, and stared challengingly at him. He stared right back. His eyes were intense, they could have been millennia old, and saw everything. They seemed to swallow me, and I felt myself being sucked into his intense stare. 

I gave myself a mental slap. Get your shit together Omega!! 

He raised his eyebrow quizzically at me, though he seemed impressed that I wasn't falling under his spell. 

He started talking. "Hello Captain Omega, or should I say Perseus?"

His voice was beautiful, melodious. It was far more beautiful than any man's voice should be, and it echoed like an empty shout in blank space, like a whale call keening through the ocean.

It was so beautiful, it almost distracted me from the last part of his sentence.

Almost.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. That's private business, only Skotádi knows.

He smirked, like he was enjoying a private joke.

"I know many things, Perseus." His smooth, cultured voice was really getting on my nerves.

I glared at him. "Then you should know that I left that name behind, with my old life."

His smiled faded. "I suppose so, Omega. However, I have come with a proposition for you and Mr di Angelo. 

Skotádi growled. "I go by Skotádi now, oh wise one. That name was given to me by fools, and I will not keep it."

He winced. "Yes, of course. Anyways, my proposition begins with me introducing myself, I suppose. I am Chaos, creator of the universe. 

I was filled with dread. A primordial? I'm willing to bet he wants us as his personal attack dogs, tools, toys. We left Earth to get away from things like that, is he is as all-knowing as be says, he would know this.

He continued on, oblivious to my rampaging emotions.

"I have an army, sort of like peace keepers. They go around the universe and defeat evildoers. I need a Commander," he looked at me. "And a second in command." He looked at Skotádi. "So," he asked, obviously confident that we would accept. "What is your answer?"

Me and Skotádi shared a glance. "No." We answered in unison.

Chaos did a double take. "No?" He cried incredulously. "Why not? Don't you want to be heros? To save people, to do the right thing?"

I gave him a disdainful glare. "If you truly knew as much as you think you do, you would know this. I was a hero on Earth. I gave up any chance of a normal life to save people, to, 'do the right thing'. All it got me was hurt."

He winced. "Yes, but you should have a second chance. You were a hero, and a damn good one at that. The universe needs you. My army needs you. Hell, I need your skill."

The surf was pounding in my ears, there were earthquakes in my brain. He needed a tool, a plaything. I was so furious, it's a wonder he didn't melt under the intensity of the glare I was giving him. I could tell that Skotádi felt the same way.

"Leave." I hissed at him, barely containing my fury. "Leave now, and never come back. We're sick of being playthings for higher beings."

He flinched, and walked away silently, a sullen air resonating from him.

I stared after him, Skotádi at my side. "Sko."

"Yes?" Skotádi asked. 

"Set a different chart, we're going on the run."

He blinked at me. "From what?"

I tossed him a scathing look. "Mark my words, he'll be back. He hasn't got what he wanted yet, all primordials and gods are the same. Can't take no for an answer."

A wry smirk crossed his face, and he ran back to the Aurora.

I silently vowed then and there, to avoid becoming a plaything to the best of my ability.

Chaos POV

I groaned, and banged my head on the table. I went about that all wrong. It will make persuading him so much harder. Ugggh.

Suddenly, Voleur came into the room. He stared at me sympathetically. "From the look on your face, I'm guessing they said no."

I groaned, and buried my face in my hands. "I went about it the wrong way, Voleur. The entirely wrong way."

He have me a stern look. "Then find him, and start again."

A faint smile crossed my face. His pep talks were the best. "Thanks Voleur."

He smiled at me. "No problem Chaos."


	5. Raiding and Chaos

Omega POV

I sighed in contentment. Life was good. My first mate, Skotádi, was escorting our latest batch of refugees off my ship, the Aurora . 

Suddenly I heard him call, "Omega!! Get your ass down here!! We have a visitor."

I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me. This 'visitor' must be important. Normally he simply escorted them away from my ship.

Yeah you could say that we're famous.

I strolled down the corridor, and cautiously peeked around the corner. I saw Skotádi standing next to the strangest man I've ever seen, looking hella pissed.

The man had jet black hair, the shade could make Hades himself jealous. He was wearing a black robe-like...thing. I really don't know how to describe it. 

It had a cape down to his feet, the overcoat itself want down to mid-thigh level. His pants were form fitting and showed off his lean muscle. 

The most interesting part however, were his eyes. They were a pitch black, with little white speckles.

I strode out into the open, and stared challengingly at him. He stared right back. His eyes were intense, they could have been millennia old, and saw everything. They seemed to swallow me, and I felt myself being sucked into his intense stare. 

I gave myself a mental slap. Get your shit together Omega!! 

He raised his eyebrow quizzically at me, though he seemed impressed that I wasn't falling under his spell. 

He started talking. "Hello Captain Omega, or should I say Perseus?"

His voice was beautiful, melodious. It was far more beautiful than any man's voice should be, and it echoed like an empty shout in blank space, like a whale call keening through the ocean.

It was so beautiful, it almost distracted me from the last part of his sentence.

Almost.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. That's private business, only Skotádi knows.

He smirked, like he was enjoying a private joke.

"I know many things, Perseus." His smooth, cultured voice was really getting on my nerves.

I glared at him. "Then you should know that I left that name behind, with my old life."

His smiled faded. "I suppose so, Omega. However, I have come with a proposition for you and Mr di Angelo. 

Skotádi growled. "I go by Skotádi now, oh wise one. That name was given to me by fools, and I will not keep it."

He winced. "Yes, of course. Anyways, my proposition begins with me introducing myself, I suppose. I am Chaos, creator of the universe. 

I was filled with dread. A primordial? I'm willing to bet he wants us as his personal attack dogs, tools, toys. We left Earth to get away from things like that, is he is as all-knowing as be says, he would know this.

He continued on, oblivious to my rampaging emotions.

"I have an army, sort of like peace keepers. They go around the universe and defeat evildoers. I need a Commander," he looked at me. "And a second in command." He looked at Skotádi. "So," he asked, obviously confident that we would accept. "What is your answer?"

Me and Skotádi shared a glance. "No." We answered in unison.

Chaos did a double take. "No?" He cried incredulously. "Why not? Don't you want to be heros? To save people, to do the right thing?"

I gave him a disdainful glare. "If you truly knew as much as you think you do, you would know this. I was a hero on Earth. I gave up any chance of a normal life to save people, to, 'do the right thing'. All it got me was hurt."

He winced. "Yes, but you should have a second chance. You were a hero, and a damn good one at that. The universe needs you. My army needs you. Hell, I need your skill."

The surf was pounding in my ears, there were earthquakes in my brain. He needed a tool, a plaything. I was so furious, it's a wonder he didn't melt under the intensity of the glare I was giving him. I could tell that Skotádi felt the same way.

"Leave." I hissed at him, barely containing my fury. "Leave now, and never come back. We're sick of being playthings for higher beings."

He flinched, and walked away silently, a sullen air resonating from him.

I stared after him, Skotádi at my side. "Sko."

"Yes?" Skotádi asked. 

"Set a different chart, we're going on the run."

He blinked at me. "From what?"

I tossed him a scathing look. "Mark my words, he'll be back. He hasn't got what he wanted yet, all primordials and gods are the same. Can't take no for an answer."

A wry smirk crossed his face, and he ran back to the Aurora.

I silently vowed then and there, to avoid becoming a plaything to the best of my ability.

Chaos POV

I groaned, and banged my head on the table. I went about that all wrong. It will make persuading him so much harder. Ugggh.

Suddenly, Voleur came into the room. He stared at me sympathetically. "From the look on your face, I'm guessing they said no."

I groaned, and buried my face in my hands. "I went about it the wrong way, Voleur. The entirely wrong way."

He have me a stern look. "Then find him, and start again."

A faint smile crossed my face. His pep talks were the best. "Thanks Voleur."

He smiled at me. "No problem Chaos."


	6. Take Me To The Stars

Percy's POV

I walked up to the station, Nico trailing me. It looked normal, the people, the trains. And yet....

It felt.... Off, somehow. Not wrong, or scary. But..... Different. Like something had awoken. 

I glanced at Nico uneasily. "Do you feel that?"

He nods uncertainly. "Yeah, it feels... Weird."

"Well. Weird always seems to call my name. Wanna go in?" I grinned childishly.

Nico shook his head and sighed. "Perce, you are so weird."

I smirked. "Yeah, it's intentional."

He rolled his eyes and strode inside. There was......

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. It was perfectly normal. 

Why would Nemisis send us here?

Abrubtly I remembered. "The code!!"

Nico gave me a wary look. "Percy, are you feeling ok?"

I shook my head impatiently. "Remember? Nemesis told us to say 'Take us to the stars' in Greek to the ticket lady!!"

Recognition lit up his eyes. "Ohh. Well, what are you waiting for?"

I coughed nervously. "Me? Why me? You should do it!"

Neeks rolled his eyes. "You're older."

"Says the 80 year old!!" I seriously did not want to be the one to do it.

Nico glared at me. I flinched. "Fine. If I die it's your fault."

I walked nervously up to the ticket lady. She had extrodinarily blue eyes, and a kind smile.

"What can I get for you two dears?"

I swallowed nervously. "Umm, μας φέρνουν στα αστέρια.

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, it's been so long!!" She exclaimed. She extended a hand. "Krona?"

I look at Nico confused. "What?"

She looked suspicious. "Currency. Krona. Little green coins?" She kept adding, seeing our confusion.

I shrugged, and handed over our bag of coins. Upon opening it, she squeaked in surprise. 

"Oh, my Lord's!! I didn't know!! Please forgive me!!"

We looked at her, bewildered. Nico spoke up. "We're not Lord's. We're just regular people."

A light dawned in her eyes. "Are you sent of Nemesis?"

We nodded in relief. She smiled and explained. 

Apparently, the amount of coins we had in that small bag was enough to keep a third world planet afloat for a decade.

There was other planets out there. There were far to many to remember, so they named them with numbers. Ours was C-53. 

She told us about the cosmos. But mostly, she told us about Chaos. 

Chaos was the grand creator. He was kind, and just. He ruled the cosmos, and persecuted mercifully. 

We decided to avoid him.

We had enough of being tools for greater beings. We simply wanted to be free.

Joy, (the ticket lady) pointed us towards a ship dealer, (yes, like a spaceship) where we could buy our own transportation.

I decided on the newest model.

Obviously.

At that moment in time, I decided to leave my old life behind. I left my name, my hopes, my dreams, my perspective. At this moment, I became something else. Someone else. I became a captain. A captain of my own ship. A ship for reaching Innocents, and plundering the guilty. I became, Captain Omega.


	7. Oblivious

Omegas POV

I sighed in contentment. This is the life. Just me and the stars. 

I was leaning on the window, in my room. We called it the Captains quarters. My crew was instructed to stay out of it. 

Of course, Skotádi has never followed orders well. 

"Captain?"

I turned to see him flopped on my bed, the picture of contentment. I promptly pushed him off. "Off my bed, asshole."

He groaned slightly, rubbing his back. "Go fuck yourself."

I scoffed. "Fuck me yourself, you coward."

He choked on whatever he was going to say next, hunching over on the floor with red ears. I waited until he recovered, smirking the entire time. 

"Omega!!" He complained. "You know you can't- mmph." 

I had cut him off with my lips on his, kissing him gently. He immediately melted into the kiss, softly replying. We kept it innocent and sweet, a soft touch of comfort.

We weren't 'dating' so to speak. We just were kind of attracted to each other. I guess you could call us fuck-buddies, but without the 'fucking' part.

At least, I was to him.

Me, being the idiot I am, developed a crush on the oblivious fool.

He doesn't like me back, obviously.

Anyone can tell that.

It still hurts, everytime we touch, knowing it was just meaningless attraction.

We broke apart, touching our foreheads and closing our eyes.

"Skotádi?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, not opening his eyes. 

In one sudden movement I jerked out of his grasp and ran towards the door. "I will forever be taller than you!!"

"OMEGA!!!" His angry shout carried behind me as I ran across the corridor. My ship was less if a ship, and more of a motorized, weaponized house. A very dangerous house.

I passed my crew, who chuckled at this sight of me. I mockingly saluted them, and they saluted right back.

I ran down a hallway, looking for a place to hide. Suddenly, a weight on my back hit me and was pushing me to the ground. My face slammed into the cold floor. 

"Uugh!!" I groaned. I groaned again when I heard a familiar cackle. 

"You can never escape for long you know." Skotádi was crowing in victory, just sitting on my lower back. "Now..." He suddenly punched my left shoulderblade. "Never call me short again!!" He ordered.

I smirked. "Fat chance." My voice was muffled. My face was pressed into the floor because Sko was fucking sitting on me.

He scowled. "Hmm..." He voiced. My stress increased. When Sko started thinking, things never turned out well. He flipped me over, and stared at me. 

We continued eye contact for a while, just looking at each other. 

It occured to me that he was straddling me.

I didn't really mind.

Then, I realized something.

Oh god, I was in love.  
(Mwahahahaha, it's so cliché)

Skotádi POV

I stared at the boy beneath me, white eyes shining so bright, black hair so soft and smooth. He was panting softly with exertion, toned chest rising and falling. His soft pink lips parting with each quick intake of breath. 

Oh, how I wished this boy could be truly mine. 

Instead we simply share a mutual attraction, and we kiss it out sometimes. 

At least for him.

For me, this boy has been my object of fascination for years, borderline obsession. I was well and truly in love with him.

If I had any smarts, I would have distanced myself from him to avoid this, to prevent the innocent crush from blooming into this.

But it wouldn't be right. Not to Omega. He was innocent, and he needed support. Be it emotional, mental, even physical. I'd be there to help him.

I would die for this boy.

Omega's gaze was fixed on my mouth, drawing a burst of heat to my cheeks. 

We leaned in closer, breath mixing on our faces, until...

Suddenly, one of our crew burst into the hallway.

"Captain!! Cap-..." He trailed off, taking in our close forms. 

"Oh." A grin was fighting to make it's way across his face. "Nevermind. I'll just... give you two a moment."

"Appreciated." Omegas deep voice smoothly dismissed him. I don't know how he wasn't embarrassed. I was completely humiliated. 

He backed away, cleanly turning on his heel and closing the door. 

"Now..." Omegas voice brought me back to my senses. His eyes were dark, dark as white eyes could be, with a glint of anticipation that made me shiver. "Where were we?"

3rd person POV

The boy slowly backed away from the door, a shit eating grin on his face. 

He ran out, scrambling in his haste to reach the main deck.

As he skidded across the floor, a few of the crew stood up in concern. One of them asked, "What is it, Sadiki? Is something wrong?"

He pointed wordlessly at him for a few moments, before catching his breath. After a dramatic pause he announced, "They nearly did it again."

The crew shrieked simultaneously, crowding around the poor kid to press him with questions.

Sadiki whipped his head around, clearly overwhelmed. The first guy raised his voice. "SHUT UP!!!" Sadiki nodded his gratitude. "Now," he continued, voice gentle, "tell it from the top."

~~after the story~~

They crew was silent, processing it.

Then, someone shrieked. "By all the GODS!!! They are so fucking oblivious!!!" 

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. 

She raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked. "Y'all were thinking it too, can't lie to me." There were nods. She continued. "They clearly like each other, hell. They might even be in love. But they're so damn shy, that they won't even try!!!" (Oh shit I rhymed)

Sadiki patted her back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Tacitus. I'm sure they'll realize it soon." 

She grumbled. "They better. Or I'm locking them in a room until they confess."


	8. The War of Planet Olterra pt 1: Discovery

Sadiki POV 

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. This was interesting. Captain Omega and Skotádi were arguing.

"Annoying, huh?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. 

"Holy Chaos, don't do that!!" I hissed, clutching my chest.

Tacitus shrugged. "Whatever. Don't you find it annoying, though?" 

I tilted my head. "What?" I asked, not understanding.

She gestured vaguely at the our leaders. "That." She stated. "They're so clearly in love, and I don't know about you but the tension is killing me. They need to kiss it out."

I snickered slightly, amused by her way of wording it. Then I frowned. "Why are you here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you?" She countered. 

I laughed. "Good point Tacitus." Then I blinked. "There's a planet coming up soon. It's uncharted, and we don't know what's on it."

She glared abrubtly, her teasing attitude gone. "And you thought to sit here and gossip like a schoolgirl?

I shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Go tell them!!" She exclaimed, pushing me into the room. 

"Oww!!" I yelped, having fallen right on my face. I realized the room has gone deadly quiet.

"What is it?" The captain's voice was quiet and deep, but above all deadly. 

I groaned slightly, and stood up. "There's an unidentified planet coming up." I reported. 

Skotádi frowned. "What do you mean, 'unidentified'?"

I shrugged. "Uncharted, sir. We don't know what it is. Or what's on it. If it's habitable, even. We might have discovered it."

Omega bit his lip. "Set an orbit," he commanded. "Prepare a rover. If it returns I want a ship ready for transport within the next hour."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Omegas POV

I stared into deep space, face carefully blank. I didn't like arguing with Sko. I loved him, gods dammit. I decided that we would have to resolve this before we left for this new planet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walking into his room.

Perfect.

I decided subterfuge would be the best way to approach this. I paced outside his door for a while, before my eye was drawn to a small detail.

I considered. 

Maybe this is the perfect way to fix things. 

I hesitated. 

It also might be my downfall. 

I closed my eyes, and chose.

|~*~|

Skotádi POV

I curled into a ball in my quarters, and cried. Tears ran down my face as I fell into a pool of despair. I didn't want this. I didn't want to fight with him. My love. My life. My only reason for existing, at this point.

I felt a tiny flutter. I looked down at my legs. There was... a flower? Where did a flower come from?

I picked it up. A black rose.

My favorite. 

I sniffed it delicately. It was sweet, smelling faintly of Earth and pomegranates. I put it gently in a vase beside my bedside, and stared at the wall despondently. 

I felt another flutter. What is happening?? There was another flower. 

"What the hell?" I murmured. "What's happening?"

I heard a quiet thump from above me. I looked up curiously. The vents.

The vents.

This dumbass wouldn't really... Would he? 

I sighed. He would. 

"You know," I called sarcastically. "If this is your way of apologizing, I'm not impressed."

There was a moment of silence, before a soft scrabbling. The vent grate opened, and his head slowly rose into my view. His white eyes peered at me from the vents, soft and vulnerable. 

I sighed in frustration, knowing he'll be up there forever if I didn't drag him. "Why don't you come down?"

He studied me for a second, before soundlessly dropping from the vents, and landing on my bed.

"Hey." His voice was quiet and sad.

I breathed a harsh breath of frustration. "Why are you like this?"

He bowed his head. "I know I'm an headstrong asshole, and I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me-"

I cut him off. "I meant, why do you always take the blame that's not yours?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Before I could answer, an alarm rang through the ship. We both jumped in shock.

"Attention. All hands on deck, I repeat. All hands on deck. This is not a drill." 

We both glanced at each other, and ran to the door simultaneously.

|~*~|

Omega POV

As we reached the control room, worries were flashing through my head. What was happening?

A young boy stood next to a control panel, what was his name...? Sadiki! That's it. 

"Sadiki, what's going on?" I demanded.

He took a deep, heaving breath before answering. "The rover came back sir." He hesitated. I raised an eyebrow in a silent inquiry. "The footage..." He bit his lip. "You need to see this."

He turned, and pressed a button on the panel. A screen above flickers to life.

|~*~|

Grass, about knee high. The rover pushes its way through, using its limbs to move away particularly stubborn bits. The grass is the color of blue flame, for some reason. Above, trees are faintly visible. A dark forest. The trees twist madly, as if designed by a child. Some are short, some are tall. Lean, stout, hollow, solid, straight and twisty, a very diverse place. Light filters faintly through the leaves, the same color as the grass.

A rock. It's long leg attachments lifted out to climb over it, but it's legs begin to sink into the gravelly surface. It is unlike any other planet ever discovered. 

Suddenly, it is lifted into the air. It is turned around, where it meets a very odd examination.

The creature holding it is a humanoid shape, with skin a darker shade of the grass, blending in rather well. It's face was wider than a humans, and shorter. It's eyes take up most of it's face, it's prominent feature. They are a vivid green, ranging from forest green at the edges, to a light mint near the irises. The iris itself is a bright magenta. The creature had bright grey lips, with a black mouth. It's flat teeth were pure white, a stark contrast. It had things similar to black dreadlocks on its head, reaching down to the base of it's throat. It had mainly flat teeth, with sharp canines. It's ears were a strange shape, sharp at the top, and wide near the bottom. 

It cooed, and ran long slim fingers over the rover curiously, keening slightly in alarm when it moved. It shrieked in joy when the rover chirped, before tucking it into a bag secured to it's hip.

It bounded off through the trees at a very fast pace, reducing the forest to a dark blur. As it reached a clearing, the creature slowed considerably, allowing for a clearer image to come through. 

The creature approached a large tree, and poked a knot thrice. The roots wiggled before coming alive like snakes, and moving to create a passageway.

Inside was a great shock. Many more creatures, about 5'9 with differently colored hair and eyes, but the same skin tone, crowded around the first. They cooed and chirped, apparently communicating. The discoverer placed the rover on the ground, where it whirred in circles for a bit. A few smaller creatures came forward, looking like miniature versions of the adults. They babbled happily, and began to play with the machine. It was pleasantly loud, a clamor ringing from every direction.

Suddenly, a horrible crash. The wall of the tree exploded, and splinters were driven into the shrieking creatures. Large mechanical monsters came through the hole, stout things about 8 feet tall. They had four legs, a rotating head, and what looked like machine guns on two arms each. 

They surveyed the area, slow mechanical clicks a menacing sound. Without warning, they opened fire. 

Slaughter. There was no other word to describe it. They all shrieked in pain and fear, the strong protecting the weak, to no avail. Children, adults and elderly alike. Dead.

All dead.

No survivors.

As a terrible silence filled the air, a silence borne of death and brutality. The hatch on one of the machines opened, and a creature crawled out. 

There was no word to describe it but dwarf. It had a red beard, long and reaching to it's feet. It was short, maybe 3 feet tall at the most. Nevertheless, it's eyes were a beady, gleaming black. It barked an order, and the machines snapped into action, combing through the wreckage with an odd urgency. 

Whatever it was, they didn't find it. 

The apparent leader screamed in rage, bellowing it's displeasure to the sky. It raved at it's followers, the only intelligible word was "Olterra." It rounded on the rover, picking it up and throwing it through the hole.

|~*~|

I stared blankly at a wall, rage pumping through my veins. A tide roared in my ears, drowning out everything else. I vaguely saw Sko shouting at me, his mouth moving, but no words were coming out. 

"-ptain!! Captain!!"

I blinked. "What?" I asked intelligently.

Sadiki sighed in relief, Sko a hovering figure next to him. "Oh thank Chaos." He said. "You spaced out for a bit there sir."

"And worried me to death." Sko added, somehow managing to sound fond and terrified at the same time. 

I frowned as I recalled what happened. Olterra... "Sko... you know what we have to do, don't you?"

He sighed and nodded, face a mask. "Of course." He assured me. "I know you. You just can't leave anyone to suffer."

I nodded. "Sadiki." I commanded. He snapped to attention. "Set course for planet Olterra.


End file.
